Backside Gobbler
by mrsaxobeat5588
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders get a little too friendly with each other.


**Just to make sure, this is not my story, I just thought it deserved to be put up. Again, THIS IS NOT MY STORY!**

"What a jerk," Applebloom said, wiping the cum off her face.

"God, I hate him so much," Scootaloo cursed, rubbing it from her eyes.

"My sister says this stuff makes your coat look shiny," Sweetie Belle said, trying to look on the bright side of the situation.

"I hate him too, Scootaloo," Applebloom said.

"I hate all boys," Scootaloo said.

"I think you have to swallow a lot though," Sweetie Belle added. "Anyway, she sure does."

"We should get him back," Scootaloo said.

"We should beat the white goo outta him," Applebloom said.

"Is that when you use your hooves on his weiner?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No, I've got a better idea," Scootaloo said.

"I'm all ears," Applebloom said.

"I have a horn," Sweetie Belle said.

"Forget Spike. There's just something about him that doesn't sit right with me. He'd probably smell it coming a mile away. He's too devious."

"Forget Spike? But he's the one who did this to us."

"Boys, Applebloom. Boys did this to us. And a boy should be the one who pays for it. We need to find somebody else. I don't know who, but some boy. Somebody soft. Somebody who we can really sink our teeth into. Somebody who will never forget what we're going to do to him."

"What's that?" Sweetie and Applebloom both asked together.

"I don't know. But we can't just run off half-cocked."

"But we just got a full..."

"Shut up, Sweetie Belle," Applebloom and Scootaloo said together.

"OK."

"We have to bide our time," Scootaloo continued. "We have to be patient. We have to plan. And then, when the time is right, we spring our trap! We'll be the Cutie Mark Crusader Stone Cold Bitches!"

"Cutie Mark Crusader Psycho Bitches from Hell!" Applebloom said, cheered by the idea.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Weiner Beaters!" Sweetie Belle said, not entirely getting it.

He couldn't have expected a better night. The leaves on the trees had been their most beautiful the week before, but there were still plenty left hanging on the branches. They rattled when a not-too-cold breeze blew through the night. More tumbled along the roads and crunched beneath his hooves. The fall rains had stopped, which meant it was perfect for being outdoors. Still, large black clouds moved against the dark starry sky. The icing on the cake was the moon, it happened to be full tonight. Every time it reappeared from behind a drifting cloud it looked brand new; it was a perfect creepy addition to the night he had been waiting so long for.

"Cor' blimey!" Pipsqueak said to himself. "I'm in luck tonight, I am, I am. It's a right cheery good night for me first Nightmare Night, bob's your uncle, and I'm as keen as mustard!"

"An take a gander and me spiffing good costume. I'm a right keen pirate, sure as shooting. I could have stepped off the Queen Anne's Revenge an stuck a buccaneer through with me cutlass, afore hiding me loot on the Spanish Main then casting away on the Pirate's Round while privateeering for Queen and Country, yar ho!"

"Oh, she was a right cheeky birdie! Pranged her kite right in the how's-yer-father, on his sammy, took a waspy, and flipped over on his Betty Harper's, said the actress to the bishop. Hey nonny nonny and a chim chim chiroo. Oh, it's a long way, to Tiperary! Back to the sweetest girl I kn..."

There was a rustling in the dark bushes off to the side of the road.

"Oy!," Pip shouted at the bush, suddenly nervous.

"Get him!" the Wolfman shouted, as she charged from behind the bush with Dracula and the Bride of Frankenstein.

"Oh, bloody hell," Pip cursed.

Pipsqueak blinked in the light when they tore the hood off his head. He could tell that he was in some kind of poorly-constructed wooden room, and that the monsters before him were simply older fillies in costume. He tried to speak, but he had been gagged.

"Finally," Scootaloo said, pulling off her itchy wolf costume. "All our months of planning have come to an end."

"Mmmf!" cried Pip.

"We've got a boy. Alone. In our club house. And he won't be expected home for at least another hour," Applebloom sneered. "Hee hee hee."

"Mmmf!" cried Pip.

"I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of his weiner!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Mmmf?"

"This is going to be good," Scootaloo sneered.

There was silence as they all stared into Pip's worried eyes. After some time, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle glanced over at Scootaloo. "So," asked Applebloom, "what are we really going to do with him."

Scootaloo was silent, as if she hadn't even heard the question.

"Well?" Applebloom asked. "What's next?"

"Umm," said Scootaloo. "I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet," Scootaloo admitted.

"You hadn't...," Applebloom was incredulous, and slapped her hoof against her face.

"It's hard! You know?" We've got him here haven't we? He's all tied up. What more do you want from me?"

"Um," said Sweetie, "isn't this just the exact same thing we did to Spike?"

"Mmmfmmfmm!" Pip squeak tried to talk.

"I think he's trying to say something," Applebloom said.

"Don't listen to him. It's a boy trick," Scootaloo said.

"Ah, come on," Sweetie said. "He's just a little boy." She reached up and loosened his gag.

"So, it's some kind of Nightmare Night game, eh?" he asked. "Right! I'll never talk, Jerry! Not for all the tea in China. Pipsward Squeakendale. Lance corporal. Serial number one four dash three nine mmmff!"

Sweetie Belle stuck the gag back in his mouth. "I never understand what it is he says," she said. "It's like he's trying to talk but he doesn't speak English."

"Well, we have to do something with him," Applebloom said. "But what?"

"I don't know," Scootaloo said. "Something devious."

"Well, why are we doing this anyway?" Sweetie asked. "It's because we're mad at boys for what Spike did to us. Right?"

"Uh huh," Appleboom and Scootaloo answered together.

"We're mad because he came on our faces without asking us first, right?

"Uh huh."

"So the answer seems pretty obvious to me," Sweetie Belle said, proudly.

"What?" they both asked her.

"We just cum on Pip's face!"

Applebloom and Scootaloo stared at her for a moment. Scootaloo broke the silence. "Um, Sweetie Belle..."

"Watch," she interrupted. "It'll be fun!"

She sidled over to Pipsqueak then stuck her ass so it was just inches away from his nose. Then she lifted her tail up into the air. Pip had been struggling at his bonds. Now he sat stock still. His eyes were as big as saucers. He had a perfect close-up view of Sweetie Belle's naughty bits, as he would have called them if he hadn't been gagged. Her little pink puckered anus was just right there, seeming to slowly sway left and right hypnotically. It seemed to quiver and flex as she grunted in effort. Her pussy was as white as her coat, her thick outer lips still dry and shut, at least for now. Pipsqueak could only imagine the warm wetness between them calling out for him.

"Eerrrrg!" Sweetie grunted. Her eye were shut tight and cheeks flushed red with strain.

"Um, Sweetie...," Applebloom knew they needed to have another chat.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sweetie," Scootaloo warned

"Eeerrrg! Wait... hang on... almost... nnnnnfff!" Her face sagged and her eyes open. "Shoot," she said. "I forgot. I don't know how to do it."

Suddenly, behind her, there was the loud, tearing sound of rope breaking. Scootaloo and Applebloom were shocked to see all of the little muscles in Pipsqueak's body straining. A big thick blood vessel was popping out on his neck. His face was sweating bullets and his eyes were wild. The knot tying him to the chair ripped, and the rope fell to the floor. He reached up with his hooves and pulled away the gag. His teeth were bared.

Pipsqueak let out a tiny roar, then plunged his face between Sweetie Belle's unsuspecting cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Sweetie Belle screamed as he began to gobble her ass. "Get him off! Get him... ohhhhhohoho."

The other fillies screamed and rushed forward. They grabbed Pip by his hind legs and tried to pull him off of Sweetie, but he wasn't budging an inch, he had an iron like grip on her. As they pulled, Sweetie Belle herself was pulled backwards.

"It's not working, he's not coming off!" Scootaloo said.

"Sweetie?" Applebloom asked. "Sweetie, are you OK?" When she saw Sweetie Belle's face, she wasn't entirely sure how well she was. Her eyes were halfway rolled up into her head, and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. "Sweetie?" Applebloom waved a hoof in front of her face.

"Oh my god, Applebloom," she said. "This feels sooo good."

Applebloom looked at her skeptically and backed away to watch. Scootaloo gave up trying to pry Pipsqueak away. She looked at Sweetie's face, and then turned to Applebloom, confused. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

As she turned, she unwittingly exposed her own ass to Pipsqueak. He was looking it out of the corner of his eyes as he was licking Sweetie. She was close enough that he could reach out and touch it. He liked the way it look. Small, taut. It was a nice shade of orange that worked strangely well with her purple tail, and pink, almost purple, lips beneath it. He wanted it.

In one lightning fast motion he left Sweetie Belle, and buried his tongue into Scootaloo. "Eep!" Scootaloo screeched. "I... oh, now I see what you mean!"

Applebloom watched, intrigued, as the same stupid face washed over Scootaloo.

"Heeeyyyy!" Sweetie Belle whined. "I was using thaaat." Scootaloo didn't answer. She couldn't even hear Sweetie, she was too distracted by the pleasure. Her little wings spread outward with the loud ruffling of feathers. "Hey," Sweetie pushed her with a hoof. "Hey," she pushed her again. "Hey, c'mon." She tried to push Pip. Neither of them paid her any attention. "Applebloom, Scootaloo didn't wait her tuuurn."

"Shut up, dummy," Scootaloo said. "He likes my butt better than he likes your butt. Get a tastier butt."

"No, you shut up! Your butt stinks, stinkbutt!"

"I don't see a boy eating your butt. Do you?"

""Shut up shut up shut up!"

"Girls!" Applebloom shouted. "Stop it! Why are you fighting?" She wedged herself between them and tried to force them apart from each other. In the struggle, she inadvertently shoved her rear up against Scootaloo's. Again, Pip could see the bright yellow ass with the red tail right at the edge of his vision. He flew over and stuck himself between Applebloom cheeks. There was sort of a sucking sound as he switched asses, sort of like a wet suction cup.

"Aaah!" Applebloom screamed. "Oooh."

"Heeeyyy!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle yelled in frustration. There was more tussling, with each little pony fighting over Pipsqueak's affections. They bumped their rumps into each other. Sometimes Pip would switches asses, sometimes he would stick with one. He wasn't paying any attention to their squabbling. All of his attention was focused into eating them out, although he had trouble choosing which one was his favorite.

Applebloom ended up winning the fight, first by getting Pipsqueak to latch onto her ass, and then, literally, cornering him into the corner of the clubhouse where the other two fillies couldn't reach him. The other two, realizing they would just have to wait their turn, backed up to watch.

"I guess we didn't have to tie him up," Scootaloo said. "He seems like he's really enjoying himself."

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle. "I guess Pipsqueak really, really likes butts."

"What?" he asked, looking up from behind Applebloom's tail, his face sopping wet from their juices. "You mean you really couldn't tell I was British?"

Spike whistled happily down the dark forest trail. He had been happy with his haul this year. His bag was full, and so was his belly. There was plenty of extra candy, well more than he could eat. The extra, he figured, he thought he would share with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

He owed them one. They had spoken, of course, in the last few months since he had taken advantage of them. They had been cordial, yet Spike had sensed some lingering resentment. They could have been planning something, and Nightmare Night was just the sort of night for getting revenge. Maybe, he thought, if he could defuse the situation then he could get out of it.

He pushed through the clearing, and was thankful to notice that the light was on in their clubhouse. That meant that they were in. He walked up the little ramp to their tree house and knocked on the door. Not really bothering to wait for a response, he let himself in.

"Hey, girls, I really wanted to apolo..."

Spike knew what he was looking at. Still, it took awhile for all of it to register. Pipsqueak was here. He had his face buried below Sweetie Belle's tail, slurping and sucking and motorboating, and generally making a mess of it. Sweetie had a big dumb expression on her face. It looked like she was biting her lip to keep from screaming. Beneath Pipsqueak was Scootaloo. She was on her back and her head and neck sticking through his hind legs from beneath. Pip had his big pink cock stuck deep between her lips. Well, by pony standards, Pip was pretty small, Spike knew, but he was at least a little jealous of Pip's equine anatomy. Over in the corner was Applebloom. She also was on her back, but slumped up a bit, watching the action. Her hind knees were lazy spread apart, and she had a front hoof on her pussy, slowly rubbing herself off. While she was masturbating, she wasn't making a huge effort of it. To Spike, the look on her face looked like nothing less than post-orgasmic.

"Hey, look at Spike," Sweetie giggled. "It looks like he's trying to blow a bubble."

Spike looked down. He saw is little pink conical erection starting to peek out from between his scales. It was growing, but in fits and starts. He had to admit, it did look a bit like a tongue working a piece of gum into a bubble. He looked back up, and grew so dizzy he almost fainted. His big bag of candy fell to the floor and it all tumbled out. Sweetie Belle was ignoring him now. Pip and Scootaloo were both very busy. Applebloom, though, was returning the gaze. She smiled, and waved him over.

Spike, with no conscious thought, went running over to her. He stumbled once and fell flat on his face, then got back up and kept running to her. She had both front hooves on her pussy now, and was using them to spread apart her outer lips, inviting him. He knelt down between her legs and watched, almost as if were slow motion, his cock sliding into that pink softness. He started thrusting so hard, his tail started to whack against the wooden floor with each stroke.

"I came to say I'm sorry," Spike mumbled.

"You're forgiven, Sugarcube," she smiled, then reached up and kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his body and squeezed tight as he writhed between them.

Sweetie Belle was the next to cum. She let out a high pitched scream and then, strangely, a string of surprisingly vile cursing. Then she shook her ass violently in Pip's face, her legs locked stiffly, and she tipped forward to fall on her face.

Scootaloo saw her opportunity. She spit out Pip's cock, and tried to scramble through his legs to get in front of him. She only made it halfway when Pip squeezed his front legs around her hips and mounted her. Pipsqueak had only expected a bag full of candy tonight, not to lose his virginity. Still, with a stiff upper-lip, and an even stiffer erection, he slid it right in and started pumping away. Scootaloo was older than him and when she stood up, Pip's hind legs rose off the ground. That didn't slow him at all, he pumped like a maniac.

"Goodness gracious," he said out loud, in his high pitched voice. "I had no idea you slags over on this side of the..."

"Shut up, Pip," the Cutie Mark Crusaders all shouted at once.

"Yeah, shut up, Pip," Spike added his voice.

"Oh, I suppose I may as well," Pip said, and was silent.

Applebloom came again with a series of grunts and high pitched whines. Sweetie saw Spike was still rearing to go and came trotting over for his attention. He hoped on her back and started humping. As Applebloom caught her breath, she watched her two best friends getting fucked. As Spike was flopping on top of Sweetie, Applebloom noticed his tail was growing straight and stiff, kind of like an erection, or Scootaloo's wings. It was giving her an idea.

She didn't have time to carry out this thought before there was a tremendous clopping at the door. Everybody froze and looked at the door. No grown-ups ever came out to their secret clubhouse. In all their thoughts about tonight, they had never even considered the idea that they would get caught. They were terrified. Pip's hips involuntarily pumped a half dozen more times before halting again. The clopping returned. It wasn't even the normal knocking on the door, but sounded like a policeman or some other authority demanding that they be let in.

Then their hearts sank even further when, without a response, the door opened. A pony walked in. She wasn't just a grown-up either, but taller than any normal grown-up.

"GREETINGS, CITIZENS!" Princess Luna bellowed as she strolled through the door and looked around. "THINE DOMICILE IS HUMBLE INDEED, HOWEVER WE LOVE EVEN THE MOST IMPOVERISHED OF PONIES!"

Luna spotted the orgy on one side of the room. She froze just like others, except for her jaw, which slowly dropped open. Her eyes also widened a little. There was a deep, protracted silence between them. Nothing happened until Spike's penis retracted up into his body, and he fell off of Sweetie Belle, landing on his back with a thud.

"THE ANNUAL NIGHTMARE NIGHT ORGY!" Luna thundered. "YOU'VE REMEMBERED! WE ARE PLEASED. EVEN YON VILLAGE SMARTASS HAD FORGOTTEN OUR MOST FAVORITE OF TRADITIONS."

She sat down in a comfortable spot to watch them. "BY ALL MEANS, CONTINUE!"

They all looked at each others faces, confused and scared. And they kept looking over at Luna, who had a small but amused smile on her face. Spike was the first to react, having dealt with royalty in the past. He knew it was best to do just whatever the hell it was they told you to do. His erection returned, out of fear as much as horniness. He hoped back up on Sweetie Belle and started to fuck her again. She had a worried look on her face. The others, except Sweetie, looked at Spike as he buried his face in the coat on Sweetie's back and shut his eyes in concentration. Then they looked over at Princess Luna.

"IGNORE US!" she commanded.

It was hard to ignore her. Especially when the wet, squelching noises started. When they stole glances over, they saw Luna masturbating to the sight of their little orgy. Scootaloo turned so that her face could get close to Sweetie's. Pip was still riding her ass, and he was only now beginning to resume his thrusting. Applebloom came up close as well.

"Why is she watching us have sex?" Applebloom whispered.

"Why is she shouting so much?" Scootaloo asked.

"I think she might be retarded," Sweetie Belle said.

"YOU! YELLOW ONE!" Luna shouted. "ARE YOU SEEKING A PARTNER?"

"No, ma'am!" Applebloom quickly responded, and got behind Spike. His tail was stiff and straight again. She lifted her tail, and pressed her pussy up against the arrow-head shaped tip. It was so much bigger than his cock, and ridged scales were rubbing in just the right spot. She kept backing up into it. It wasn't easy, but she slid all the way up to Spike's ass. Every time he pumped into Sweetie, he would then drive his tail back into Applebloom.

"THIS PLEASES US!" Luna shouted at the development. It was pleasing Applebloom as well. She had never known taking a full tail couild be so good. She wished she hadn't been so angry with him. Sweetie Belle was content getting the short end of the dragon. She was surprised, however, when Scootaloo stepped forward and pressed their lips together. Both of the boys were still mounted on them, fucking them doggystyle, as their tongues slid past each other. "EXCELLENT!" Luna cheered "YOU ARE ORGYING AT AN ADVANCED LEVEL!"

Luna's excitement was rubbing off on them as much as she was rubbing off on herself. The wet shlicking noise from that part of the small room was growing more rapid and vigorous. Also growing more rapid was the thrusting from the boys, and the moaning of the girls. As if by magic, all five of the participants felt the wave of orgasm slowly approaching them. They all opened their mouths wide.

Then there was the loud sound of two front hooves being forcefully brought together. The room was filled with the sharp tang of ozone. Spike was able to recognize it as the result of a spell being cast. In fact, as he turned his head in ineffable horror, he realized he could tell exactly which spell it was. He had helped Twilight practice it on several occasions.

Luna was rearing up over them. She looked as black as midnight, and as terrifying as Nightmare Moon had ever been. Her enormous black erection stood out well over two feet from her body. "TRICK OR TREAT, CHILDREN!" she bellowed, then shot her load on them.

Sweetie Belle was hit first, right in the face. She was knocked out from beneath Spike, then blown back into the corner as if hit with a firehose. Spike was blown back next, dragging Applebloom behind him. They all ended up in a big sticky pile when Pip and Scootaloo were hit with the second load.

"THANK YOU, CHILDREN. WE HAVE BEEN MOST ENTERTAINED. REMEMBER TO NOT EAT TOO MUCH OF THINE CANDY, LEST YE GET CAVITIES. FORSOOTH, WE SHALL SEE THEE NEXT YEAR!"

Luna disappeared in a bright flash of light. The room was again empty except for the four ponies and dragon covered in great gooey ropes of Luna's thick white cum.

"Is this going to happen every single time?" Scootaloo groaned.

Spike spat out a big thick gob. "All I wanted to do was apologize."

"I don't know," Sweetie said. "I kinda like it. It's an acquired taste."

Pip rubbed some from his eyes. "At any rate, it was a smashing good orgy."

"Shut up, Pip," the others all said together.


End file.
